Component cards, such as M.2 cards, are configured to be coupled to a main board and are often installed, released, replaced, and/or otherwise uncoupled from the main board for any number of reasons, such as maintenance. Existing mechanisms that secure component cards to a main board require a user to engage and/or disengage one or more coupling mechanisms to secure the component card to the main board. Users may often have need to add or replace a component card to the main board. As such, an efficient lock mechanism is needed.